oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf multicannon
The Dwarf multicannon is a . Unlike other Ranged weapons, it is not equipped by a player; rather, it is assembled on the ground. To use a dwarf multicannon, the quest must be completed. The cannon consists of four pieces: the , the , the , and the . After a player has loaded or into the cannon, the cannon rotates and fires automatically. Cannons are often considered to be a supplement to a primary weapon or fighting method. This is not hindered or affected by the a player uses. Even more so, it seems to be the case that the accuracy of the cannon is dependent on accuracy of the player's current used attack style (be it , , or ). Damage with the cannon yields half experience for Ranged (2 experience per damage rather than 4), but does not yield any experience. After completion of the quest, players may buy the cannon parts from the dwarf engineer, , south of , for 200,625 each. Nulodion also sells the for 5 coins. Nulodion will also sell the full cannon for 750,000 coins through his dialogue. This includes all four parts, a mould, and an instruction manual. The "Talk" option on Nulodion must be used to obtain the full cannon, whereas the "Trade" option is used to buy the individual parts. If a cannon decays or the mould is dropped, Nulodion will provide a free replacement as well. A player may own multiple cannons, but only one may be assembled per player at any one time. Parts Assembly The Dwarf multicannon is carried in four pieces in a player's inventory. To begin setting it up, the player must place the on a vacant square surrounded by eight more vacant squares. The rest of the cannon will automatically be set up from there. Finally, the player must use up to 30 on the cannon by selecting "Fire." If players have both regular and in their inventory, granite cannonballs will be inserted first. It is rather heavy when each of the four parts are in your inventory, and it will make your weight extremely high. If you do run with it, it is highly recommended to bring a few or s to compensate for the more rapid energy loss. There are many locations where the cannon cannot be taken into or cannot be set up, including (but not limited to) the following list. If a player attempts to set down a cannon base in any of these areas, a message will appear in the player's chatbox saying that it cannot be done. * : "That horrible slime on the ground makes this area unsuitable for a cannon." * * * * (in and around): "It is not permitted to set up a cannon this close to the Dwarf Black Guard." * * * (it can be set up in duels; however, will not fire on players and may be lost if not picked up) * * * * : "The humid air in these tunnels won't do your cannon any good!" * : s * : "The Grand Exchange staff prefer not to have heavy artillery operated around their premises." * (except on the western tiles of the mountain) * * : "This temple is ancient and would probably collapse if you started firing a cannon." * - "The ground is too marshy here." * (This does not include the graveyard, where is located.) * * (Bank area) * * s * ( area) * (You can however set up a cannon in the , but beware of the fact that the shades heal themselves to full health if they are not in combat anymore) * * , and * * * * In other locations, the cannon may be set up but may be destroyed by an almost instantly, or is almost useless due to limitations: * Certain bosses: For example, the will destroy a cannon if the player sets it up within its attack range. * The , any of the monsters in the , and the will destroy a cannon if a player attempts to use it. * * s, immune to cannon damage. Mechanics These are the mechanical aspects of the cannon. This section includes the rotation, targets, and decay of the cannon's parts. Revolutions After the cannon has been set up, loaded, and fired, the barrel will rotate and fire at targets within its line-of-sight and range. The cannon barrel rotates in discrete intervals; there are eight directions the barrel may face, and the barrel makes a 45-degree turn every 0.6 seconds (one ), completing a full revolution in 4.8 seconds. The cannon fires one while facing each direction, so it fires up to eight cannonballs per revolution. In a , the cannon fires at the monster the player is being attacked by. If the player is not being attacked by any monster – not being hit by any monsters – the cannon fires at multiple monsters. This means that a player can , , or from a " " in a single-combat zone and have the cannon shoot at multiple monsters, as long as the player is never attacked by a monster, in which case that monster will be the only target the cannon attacks. However, the player will need to regularly come out of cover to reload the cannon. Targets For each direction the cannon faces during its rotation, there is a specific set of squares relative to the cannon's location that a may be shot into at that time. This target region can be visualised by a triangle emanating from the cannon barrel. Squares may be cut off from the target region by an obstacle. Target regions for different directions overlap slightly. This may result in shooting multiple cannonballs at one monster in one cannon revolution, even one that is standing still. Up to two cannonballs may be shot at a monster that takes up a single square per rotation. If it is not in the proper location however, only one, or even zero cannonballs may be shot per rotation. A cannon set up on (0,0) does not shoot tiles (0,1), (1,0), (0, -1), (-1, 0). Also, targets on 16 tiles around the cannon will be shot twice. These tiles are (1,2), (1,3), (2,1) and (3,1) and respectively mirror images of these tiles on other three sides of the cannon. For monsters larger than 1x1, only the southwestern tile is shot. That being said against 1x1 - 2x2 targets, the worst possible spot to stand is in the middle of the cannon or any corner under the cannon. The best way to slay those is to lure them into a multi-hit spot, or stand far from the cannon. For 3x3 monsters (e.g. s), one should stand under the cannon in the north-east tile (1,1). Players cannot control what target is chosen, thus it may fire at anything around it. However, if a player is already engaged in , the cannon will only fire at the current opponent and targets between player's cannon and target may prevent the cannon from shooting your target. Damage The cannon has a max hit of 30 with and 35 with , regardless of the player's level. Accuracy Cannon's accuracy is affected by the player's accuracy roll (Max Attack Roll = Effective Level × (Equipment bonus+ 64) Effective Level = Floor( Visible level × Prayer × Void + 8 + Stance Bonus) http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?317,318,712,65587452 ), note magic only weapons (tridents, see below). * Tridents https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/709785300579586049, which are not melee nor ranged weapons but a pure magic weapon (Can't melee like with wands - As of now only magic weapons that aren't melee weapons as well). ** Cannon uses player's accuracy roll with the highest range or melee attack bonus * For melee weapons cannon takes player's accuracy roll which is calculated with weapon's style's type and that style's attack type (stab, slash, crush) bonus. ** Ex. Using Kodai wand (a melee weapon and a magic weapon) your attack style's type is crush. Meaning cannon's accuracy is affected by your crush attack bonus. *** If (defensive) autocasting cannon calculates accuracy from player's melee accuracy roll which in this case is crush. https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/709798856653934592 * For ranged weapons cannon takes player's ranged accuracy roll (same formula but with range attack bonus) Cannon's accuracy (= derived from player's accuracy) will always roll against target's range defence roll http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?317,318,712,65587452,goto,2. Note, primary and secondary attack types. Ex. godsword's primary attack type is slash and by choosing the 2ndary type, crush might change or might not change cannon's accuracy to be based on crush attack bonus. Note, autocasting weapons have only one attack type, crush. Meaning cannon's accuracy is affected by crush attack bonus and attack boosting prayers. Piety will increase cannon¨s accuracy. Decay Cannons disappear after a certain period of time being continuously set up. 20 minutes after the cannon has been set up, a message appears that the cannon has almost decayed. 25 minutes after the cannon has been set up, or five minutes after the warning message, the cannon will decay. However, the decay timer can easily be restarted by clicking the Repair option on the cannon. The decay effect is not based on the number of s shot but based on the decay timer as stated above. The cannon's decay is a one-time event, not a continuous degrading associated with declining performance. Loss Cannons that do decay are not lost forever but rather may be re-obtained for free from (it does not matter if you bought it from another player or from Nulodion himself). The fastest way to get to Nulodion is to cast (an teleport). Alternatively, players may teleport to the using a charged and run to Nulodion, or they can choose to run from or . Finally, one can use a to teleport to and run north-west to Nulodion. If you log out while your cannon is set up, you can retrieve it back free of charge. Cannons will not disappear right away if they are set up and then the player switches worlds and switches back in time to maintain it. If a player dies while a cannon is set up, the cannon stays set up at the location. After it decays, it may be re-obtained for free from Nulodion. It is a common belief that cannons are lost upon death, but in this case, the cannon may easily be re-obtained for free. WARNING: You cannot re-obtain a cannon that was in your inventory if you are killed in the Wilderness. WARNING: If a player dies while a cannon, cannon parts, or cannonballs are in the inventory, these items are lost unless the player is able to run back to where they died. If you are under attack by a strong enemy that may kill you, immediately set up your cannon. If you do die, you won't lose your cannon. If the cannon itself is destroyed in , the player can re-obtain a new dwarf multicannon from Nulodion, free of charge. Monsters that destroy the dwarf multicannon are bosses. (Example: , , and many more.) However, a cannon can be used to kill the . Nulodion will not hand out a replacement cannon if the cannon or cannon parts are banked, set up, sold, or dropped. Replaced cannons come loaded with cannonballs equal to the amount loaded in the cannon when the cannon was lost. Common Cannon Spots *Generally, players prefer to use their cannons in s, due to the mechanics of the cannon. If the player can safespot the monsters they are attacking, they can treat single combat areas as multicombat areas for the cannon, but if the player is actively attacking or being attacked in a single combat area the cannon will only fire at the NPC the player is currently fighting. * s in the and are common cannon areas, as they yield significant profit. Once the cannon is placed, the only risks are losing the s the player has brought, as the cannon can be recovered from without further risk. *The is the most common low risk spot for cannoning, but is significantly busier than other common spots. Players set their cannon up facing the caged s, and are free to do other tasks like as they cannot be damaged. These spots are extremely hard to get at peak hours, as players generally will stay at these spots for hours to train ranged and other skills simultaneously. * s in the are a less common target, due to the lack of rare drops other than the . They can be easily safespotted, and have a large amount of health, allowing the cannon to hit hard enough per cannonball to justify training here. s are also common cannon targets. Usage Cannons are commonly used by players training to speed up . With the average price of s, the use of a cannon is often considered to be quite expensive. However, the cost is often considered to be justified by the bonuses of using a cannon. A player doing a Slayer task can almost the entire time getting nearly as much Melee experience as they would without using a cannon. The cannon will also attack several targets even in a area as long as the player is not under attack (e.g. in a ). In crowded areas, such as the under the , the cannon may produce a level of mayhem usually only achieved with spells. However, in highly populated areas, the player will need to remain almost constantly by the cannon in order to reload it because large numbers of cannonballs will be needed. Also, the use of a dwarf multicannon in areas that are already occupied by other players training can be considered poor etiquette. Outside of Slayer, using the cannon can speed up kills on s and . accounts may also find it useful when taking on , as the will not return for the rest of the kill if the cannon kills it while it is midair. Players may also use a cannon to obtain s faster, which a player must get to earn the . Trivia * The only ammunition for cannons that players can use is s made from and . However, from the quest fires , , and cannonballs from his cannon. * If the cannon is fired in a the chat will say, "I'm currently under attack" along with an occasional, "Someone else is fighting that" depending on the combat status of the player-character. * If a player drops the components of the cannon set, they will discover that the items are 1x1 size, despite the cannon being 3x3. * The cannon may sometimes shoot through walls. References Category:Needs image